The Survivor
by SonOfHades1998
Summary: At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be greater then any of the gods. Rated M. First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 1 ~

As a demigod, monsters will do anything to get to you. As a child of one of the so call 'big three', well let's just say that you become top priority for any monsters that you ever come across. You could be in the middle of an army of demigods and they'll try their best to make their way to you, or you could be on the top floor of your New York apartment building and they'll kill your family just to go for you. Yes. That's what happened to me. Now an explosion in an apartment building most people would be like "yea whatever they're the idiots for leaving their gas stove on." That's definitely not what happened. What the public didn't know is that the explosion was caused by a demon with hair made of flowing fire and a weird metallic leg. She effortlessly killed my step-father, but honestly that kind of relieved me a bit, by setting him alight and he burnt into nothing. Next was my mother. That's when I realised that maybe the world we live in isn't what it seems.

My name is Percy Jackson and this is where my story begins...

~7 Years Ago~

PERCY POV

"Get here Perseus ya little brat!"

Gabe's been drinking again. Every time I hear something like that I just know that here isn't the best place to be. I try to move to the fire escape. Not quick enough. The next thing I know my door was kicked with a crash and the door nob was planted into the wall. I looked back, my raven black hair flicking away from my sea green eyes, and saw Gabe standing in the doorway.

"ohh no you don't you little punk!"

Booting down the door must have taken a bit out of him since now he can't control his slurring. He almost tripped on my bed, which is a mattress lying on the floor. Almost… he grabbed me by the ankle and threw me onto the bed. Right where he wanted me I guess. Whenever he drinks too much he always has to do something to me. Most of the time it's just an old fashion beating, but every now and then be does worse. For the first time in months be started to un-do his belt buckle. That's when I knew that, again, he was going to rape me. Is it rape still if your only 7? I don't know why but he was forced to stop and the reason gave me a moment of happiness. Only for a second.

SALLY POV

Sometimes I wish they would just fix the elevator in our apartment building, but instead I have to walk up 8 flights of stairs before I can sit down for 5 minutes. Well, maybe 2 if I'm lucky.

I slide the key into the lock and with a click I'm back at the closest thing I can call a home. I close the door behind me and gag at the stench of beer that has filled the apartment. I immediately pick up a plastic bag and start picking up the scattered bottles of which are spread throughout the two bedroom apartment. You would be amazed at how much beer someone can drink in the time of my 8 hour shift without getting alcohol poisoning.

After two bags have been filled I go to the kitchen to start cooking. Whilst turning on the oven I heard a noise and looked around. Curious as to what it was, I went to see if there was something on the fire escape. I opened the window and stuck my head out to see nothing except my potted flowers which I need to water. I head back to the kitchen to fill up a jug of water when I heard another noise... A thud coming from the next room. THE WINDOW! I dashed into the other room and saw part of the room in flames. Then I noticed the creature with a bronze leg and hair of flowing flames heading towards Gabe's study, Percy's room. Gabe was standing in the doorway completely oblivious to the creature behind him. I pulled the hairpin out of my hair and it turned into a dagger made of celestial bronze. I began to advance in the direction of the monster and watched as it sunk its teeth into Gabe and consumed the life out of him. I watched as he then burned into nothing. That's when I struck, aiming for the back other the monsters neck. I waited for the shriek of pain and a shower of gold dust. Unfortunately I only got the shriek as I missed the neck and imbedded the dagger into the shoulder on the creature.

PERCY POV

I watched in horror as my step fathers life left his body and crumble to ash. My feeling of relief was short lived as I saw the stranger behind where Gabe once stood. I saw the beautiful figure of a woman shrouded by fog. The fog started to clear and the woman turned into something from a horror movie with its hair of flames and her metallic leg. She made her way towards me when she suddenly stopped and wailed in pain as something sprouted from her shoulder.

She released a wave of fire which set the room alight. The flames wrapped around me and smoke forced its way into my lungs. Through the door way I saw my mum also surrounded in flames and I was confused as to how we were both still alive.

The monster pounced onto my mum, pinning her to the ground, sinking her fangs into her throat. I then notice the same object which wounded the monsters shoulder sticking out of her back, right where it's heart is. There was another shriek off pain and an explosion of fire and gold dust.

I saw my mum laying in flames, barely conscious. I ran to her side, coughing because of my smoke filled lungs. I reached her and she reached up, laying her hand on my cheek.

"Percy," she burst into a couching fit, blood running from her mouth. "take this and run. " she said pushing the handle of the dagger into my hand. "find the camp beca..."she started coughing again and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I then knew she was gone. I knew I was alone.

I couldn't take the smoke any more. I ran and climbed out the window, onto the fire escape, and made my way down the ladder. I reached the ground when I heard thunder rumble in the sky as rain started to fall. Within seconds I was drenched and I felt better now that it's water surrounding me instead of fire. That's when I ran until I found an ally way which would keep my out of the rain for the night. I found the ally way a dead end so I sat against the wall and started to cry. I was crying for what felt like hours when a voice spoke in my head.

_Perseus, my boy. This is just the beginning. Tomorrow help will find you and take you to a place where you'll feel home once again... _

Then it was gone and silence surrounded me. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

**A/N review if you think it's worth continuing. If you like it, share it and I'll try getting another chapter out as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 2 ~

PERCY POV

I'm not sure how long I slept... Minutes? Hours? Days? I don't know. I started to wake when I heard foot steps. Then voices.

"Are you sure?" someone said. From the voice it sounded like a girl.

"Yes, I'm positive Thals. I feel something is down here but Im not too sure what it is." This time it was a boy speaking.

"But Luke, what if it's another snake girl?"(yes I know their Dracaenae but they don't know their demigods yet) the girl spoke again. Thals is what the boy, who I am guessing is Luke, called her.

"We are prepared this time. We have been trai... There's a glow up ahead." Luke said lowering his voice into a wisper.

That's when I opened my eyes. He mentioned a glow and that's the first thing I noticed. The dagger, which is laying on the ground next to me, is giving off a faint bronze glow. I looked down the ally way and saw two people slowly making their way towards me. Panicking, I grasped the dagger and scrambled to my feet.

"whoa kid, take it easy." Luke said. He looked about 13 years old with Sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked fairly tanned like he spent most of his time out side.

"Yeah it's ok, we're not here to hurt you." 'Thals' said in a soft, calming tone. She looked about 11 with black, spiky punk style, hair and also blue eyes except her eyes are more like an electric blue. "My name is Thalia, and this is lu..."

"Luke?" I said interrupting her.

"Yeah... How did you know?" luke asked, obviously confused.

"I heard you guys talking" I said rolling my eyes a little.

"Oh..." They both said at the same time.

"Hey Annabeth, it's ok. You can come out now"

Responding to Thaila's call, a girl that looks a little younger then me stepped out from behind a dumpster, slowly, and looked at me. I looked into her eyes and stepped back in shock. She had storm grey eyes and blond hair falling, carelessly, onto here shoulders.

"Anne, this is... " Luke stopped, realising he didn't know my name.

"Percy"

"Ok Percy, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked.

I though for a second. "My family, t-they were killed by a... A fire vampire."

All the looked at me with wide eyes and looked like they actually believed me.

"I knew we weren't the only ones who could see them." Luke wispered, mainly to himself.

"you believe me?" I said with relief.

"yeah... We have been running from monsters for a few months now. We were only able to kill them once Thalia found a spear." as if on queue, Thalia pulled out a can of mace and it grew until she was holding a bronze spear. Then she shrunk it back into the mace can form and put it back in her pocket.

"You could come with us! " Annabeth blurted out with a slight bush on her face and Luke nodded in approval. I just smiled at my new found friends and we left without me needing to explain the bronze glow. So they don't know about my dagger... Not yet.

~time lapse 2 years~

"Hurry up! We are almost there!" Grover found us in a park 2 days ago and is taking us to a place that he says we'll be safe. Now yes, Grover is Infact a satar. Half man and half goat. Over the past two years we learned quite a bit. Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and I are all demigods, children of the Greek Olympians. Luke is the son of Hermes, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Me? Well we don't know yet. Annabeth and I became good friends since we were the same age. Thalia and Luke got along really well you could probably confuse them with a couple that's been dating for years.

We follow Grover to a hill which he starts to run up with hell hounds and the three furies right behind us. We made it to the top and that's when things went wrong. The monsters surrounded us and we were forced to fight.

"Annabeth, take this! Protect yourself!" I have her my dagger and she looked at me with surprise evident on her face.

"where did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter" I figured Annabeth would be better off with my mums dagger because in the past two years, Luke has trained me in a bit of hand to hand combat. Annabeth just nodded and faced to monsters surrounding us.

Then they advanced on us. Thalia slowly took some of the monsters with quick jabs from her spear whilst Luke and I did our best to dodge the monsters attacks. Annabeth was doing the same whilst slashing monsters here and there. This went on for about 5 minutes but with every hell hound that died, another one would just climb out of the shadows. I looked around and Thalia seems to be in the best shape with only a gash on her arm. Luke has a deep cut running along his jaw line and another across his chest. Then there was Annabeth... Wait, no there wasn't. I couldn't find her. Worry started to build up in side me. The only thing running through my mind is that she is gone... Dead... My best friend is no more... Then I was on the ground. My worry turning into anger. I let out a yell and a wave of fire rolled off my body instantly vaporizing all the monsters. I stood up and looked around then tears formed in my eyes. "she's dead" I said quietly. All that was left on the hill was my friends, Thalia and Luke, and patches of flames lighting the hill even more then the sunset sky... I didn't really get to know them two because they were always together in their own little group. Annabeth was the only true friend I had... Now I had no one again. So I ran.

ANNABETH POV

Percy wasn't the only one with a secret. 2 months ago my mum visited me 9th birthday and have me a baseball cap which turns me completely invisible. Once I was pulled away from everyone I slipped it on to hide. I know I had Percy's dagger but to be honest, I was afraid. Next thing I know Percy was surrounded with fire and it then blasted outwards covering the whole hill. But I didn't feel the heat. Once the flames died down, the monsters were gone.

Percy stood with tears in his eyes. I made my way towards him and I heard him whisper, "she's dead".

Who is he talking about? I went to hug him like he always did for me whenever I woke up from a nightmare or when I'm just sad. But he turned and ran back down the hill and didn't stop. I realised I was still invisible and that he was talking about me... He though I was dead... Tears escaped my eyes, running down my cheeks. He's gone... My best friend is gone...

~time lapse 5 years~

PERCY POV

14 years old today. Alone in the woods in my make shift camp. I've been hunting monsters ever since I left half blood hill and now, will I guess you could say I'm bored. Just getting ready to turn in for the night when my camp fire suddenly burns brighter confusion entered my mind until I saw a little girl stroking the flames.

"Lady Hestia" I said respectfully, dropping to a knee and bowing my head.

"It's ok Perseus, I don't care much for formalities" she said with a bit of a smirk. I nodded and rose to move next to Hestia, also making sure I keep a bit of a distance between me and the maiden goddess. "Go back to camp Perseus. Its where you belong".

I was about to respond when I heard a scream. I looked the goddess in the eyes and she simply nodded. Then I was gone. I ran towards the scream and came to a clearing where the were two figures one on the ground and one with a giant club raised above his head. I recognise the man with the club as Hercules and the person in the ground seemed to be a girl in a silver ski parka and long dark hair.

"I warned you to stop spreading those rumors about me. I told you I would kill you if you did" I saw Hercules go to drop his club to crush the girl so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I started with a sprint and spear tackled the minor god to the ground. I rolled off him and jumped to my feet as he slowly rose and dusted off his shirt. He looked into my eyes with a murderous look that made me flinch.

"This was none of your business. You're gonna pay for that". As soon as he finished, he charged with his club raised. He swung in a downward ark which I side stepped and kicked him in the knee. His knee buckled and he fell to the ground face first. He slowly rose once again but left his club on the ground.

"Looks like I'm doing things the old fashion way. I'll bet girly over there will love her saviour dying by her own blade." he smirked and pulled a hair pin out of his pocket and it grew until he was holding a magnificent sword in his hand. It took all my will power not to crack up laughing at the sight of Hercules pulling a flowery hair pun out of his pocket. I noticed him ready himself and when I readied myself he charged. I controlled my breathing and examined the way he fights. He has the sword held in his left hand which means its on my right. He came closer and closer. Just as he swung in a downward ark, I spun to his right and smacked the flat for the blade making him lose his balance. I then put my back against his and reached over my right shoulder to grab him around the neck. I then quickly got onto one knee to give me more momentum allowing me to flip him over my shoulder. He landed on his stomach with a grunt of pain. I jumped up and pressed down on his wrist with my foot, forcing him release his blade. At first he wouldnt allow it so I pressed harder until I heard a sickening crunch and he wailed in agony as I crushed his wrist.

Picking up the blade, I realised it was perfectly balanced. Along the blade _"Anaklusmos"_ , my dyslexia translated to riptide, was engraved into the metal, which I recognised as celestial bronze. I gave it an expirimental swing and it sliced perfectly through the air. I stopped admiring the blade, remembering I was in the middle of a fight. I just simply drove the blade into the ground severing Hercules' head in the process. I was confused when I saw him crumble into gold dust leaving only gold ichor, blood of immortals.

The girl most have noticed my confused expression because she was now standing next to me, "He's gone to Tartarus. He'll be back though".

"He said this was yours" I said holding it out for the girl to take. She accepted it and put it back into its hair pin form and slipped it into her hair. "What's your name?" I asked.

Her expression hardened "That's non of you business, boy!" I just looked into her eyes, shook my head and walked away.

**A/N Thats chapter 2 done. Please tell me what you think. If you like it, recommend it to others just so I know if I should keep writing fanfictions. So please follow, favourite and review to keep this story alive. Also if you have suggestions for the story just let me know and I might pick some of them. If I use your idea I'll give you credit on the chapter so that others know you helped create this story**


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 3 ~

ZOË POV

We were sent to camp halfblood after we rescuers those 2 children of Hades, the 3 campers and the satar. Artemis has told us to join them at camp whilst she hunts a powerful monster under Zeus'orders.

_FLASHBACK_

_I stayed positioned in the trees, surrounded by my fellow hunters. In the clearing up a head we could see the fight starting. Thalia jabbing at the manticor with her spear whilst that pathetic son of Poseidon hid with the children of Hades. I lost sight of the other camper but I didn't dwell on that too much. _

_Artemis looked at me and gave a slight nod. I, being the lieutenant of the hunt, gave the signal to advance on the Manticore and with that, the hunters silently dropped to the ground, keeping in the shadows of the forest. I let the first arrow fly, strait into the shoulder of the beast. A chain reaction occurred, making the others let arrows fly and we moved out to secure the area. _

_I got another arrow ready and aimed it at the Manticores head, "Permission to kill, my lady?"_

_"This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." anger was evident in the Manticores voice. _

_Artemis chuckled at the beasts comment. "Not so, the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoë, permission granted"_

_The Manticore went to speak but was cut off by an arrow being shot into its neck. Whilst stumbling backwards, dozens of identical arrows sprouted from his chest, knocking him back off the cliff. A scream fill the air which confused me since it did not match the voice of the Manticore._

_"What have you done!"_

_My head suddenly erupted in pain as one of the campers, Thalia the daughter of Zeus, sent a blow connecting with my jaw. I stumbled and fell to my knees as the son of Poseidon, Cameron I think his name was, restrained Thalia by grabbing her wrists. I looked into his eyes and saw pain and sorrow trapped in the sea green eyes. _

_That's when I realised what the scream was. The third camper was with the Manticore and with the Titan army... _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We were ordered, by Artemis, to go back to camp, after Bianca Di'Angelo joined the hunt, and once we were dropped of by Apollo we were greeted by a look confusion from all the campers. None know where the third camper from the quest is but I know they will be notified at their next meeting.

Just as these thoughts left my mind, Chiron galloped the the front of the crowd and announced a council meeting once the hunters have settled in.

I lead the hunters to the cabin of Artemis and on the way I saw a shimmer of gold fur in the forest surrounding the camp.

"Girls, you go ahead. I'm just going to... Talk to Chiron about capture the flag." it was obviously a lie but only Phoebe noticed. I sent her a look saying, _I'll explain later. _

With that, she nodded and lead the hunters to their cabin. That's when I went to the woods. I silently moved around in the tree tops, occasionally seeing I flash of gold which I would follow.

With a crack I found my self on the forest floor. Looking up I see the branch I was on now hanging by only a slightest bit of wood. I was confused as to why the branch broke until a man walked into my sight. Hercules slung his club over his shoulder.

" 'Bout time I found you. You hunters are quite hard to catch away from your little girl scout camp." he chuckled to himself for a bit.

He kicked me in the head, right in the temple, and I let out a scream. Another blow connected with my rib cage sending me flying a few feet, landing on my back.

"I warned you to stop spreading those rumors about me. I told you I would kill you if you did" He lifted his club and I felt myself losing consciousness when another figure tackled Hercules to the ground. Then I blacked out. Well not completely. I could hear the fight going on but my eyes stayed shut. After a few minutes there was silence and my eyes opened to see a figure crumbling to gold dust and the man who saved me holding _Anaklusmos _with half the blade covered in Ichor.

I was amazed. This man beat Hercules. I can tell he isn't a god but he radiates a sort of hidden power. It's like he has it but hasn't released its full potential. I stood up and walked over to where he is standing.

"He's gone to Tartarus. He'll be back though" I said breaking the silence.

"He said this was yours" the man said holding it out for theme to take. I grasped the hilt familiar blade and transformed it back into its hair pin form and slipped it into my hair. "What's your name?" the man asked out of curiosity.

My expression hardened as I remembered who I am. "That's non of you business, boy!" I snapped at him. Even though he just saved me, I cant treat him any differently. He just looked into my eyes and I looked back at his. I was amazed by the sight of his sea green eyes that seemed to have fire swirling around with the green. It's was truly a magnificent sight. Then he just shook his head, whiping his Raven black hair in the process, and walked away.

To be honest I regret not saying my name since he did just save me. Plus then I could have asked for his. But it's too late. He is gone.

~TIME LAPSE 4 HOURS~

THALIA POV

_"five shall go west to the godess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain_

_A long lost friend will show the trail_

_Campers, hunters combined prevail_

_The huntress must repay a recent debt_

_For the son of the sea to lead this quest_

_Although fire runs through his vanes_

_it is this fire that breaks the chains_

_The Titans curse must one withstand _

_Or Olympus will fall to the young oceans hand" _I had to repeat the prophecy because Zoë was still in shock. I guess I wouldnt be any better if the oracle, which is practically an ancient mummy, walked all the way across camp to give me a prophecy. But no, Zoë is the one with the quest.

Zoë was walking out of the camp woods when I saw her. She was covered in mud but I didn't care. I had to confront her about what happened with the Manticore. I started to make my way to her when I saw a figure shrouded in green mist. That's when she was given the prophecy. She was instantly lost in thought.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when Zoë finally spoke.

"I'm definately taking Phoebe with me. I might even take out newest recruit, Bianca Di'Angelo" she said slowly, obviously still shaken up by this.

"Well I say count me in" someone spoke up from across the ping pong table. All eyes turned to see Cameron with a smug look on his face.

"No way in Hades ill be going anywhere with you, boy!" Phoebe was the one to speak this time.

"Didn't you hear? 'son of the sea' last I checked I'm the only one of them around here. Anyway I'm the best fighter in this camp. You shouold be begging for my help" he flashed everyone a cocky grin but all this did was agrivate Phoebe even.

"You punk ass, little sh... " she didn't even get to finish before the rec room door bust open.

"Chiron! The boarders are under attack!"

"We will finish this later. Gear up and prepare to defend camp!" Chiron pretty much shouted at everyone at the council meeting. We all ran for the door. I hit my wristband where my shield appeared and pulled out my mace can already turning into its spear form. Then I headed for half blood hill.

PERCY POV

Hestia's words kept running through my head. A place where I belong? I don't know. But then again I never gave a place a chance.

Lost in thought I didn't notice my change of scenery or the hell hounds sneaking up on me. Well at least not until one clamped its jaw onto my shoulder.

"Go tell Chiron! Now!" a voice yelled from my left. I didn't look. I placed my hand on the hell hounds head and thought of fire. Instantly my hand started blazing and the hell hound howled in pain as its brain started to cook. The beast burst, showering me in gold dust. The others backed away, now being more cautious with me.

"kid! Quickly, throw me your sword!" I yelled across the clearing. Lucky he tossed it as soon as the words left my mouth because a hell hound was getting ready to leap at me. I caught the blade just as the beast jumped at me. That's when my ADHD took over.

I spun to the right and just sliced the oversized dogs head off as it passed me. Then in one fluid movement, I kicked anothers head to the side as I brought the blade down through the top of its skull. Was so focused on my recent kill that I didn't even notice others joining the battle around me. The hill was showered with arrows from both the Apollo cabin and the hunters and the other campers just started slashing at the beasts with their swords. In the corner of my eye I saw another hell hound jump at me. I jumped as high as I could, bringing my left arm back and swung my fist in a downward motion driving the hell hounds face into the ground. I rose my right foot and crushed its head underneath withing seconds of it hitting the ground. The strange thing was when my foot went through its skull, as soon as it came in contact with the ground, a violent earthquake shook the earth causing enemy to retreat in fear. The archers, without the fear of hitting the campers, released everything they have at the remaining few retreating monsters. An uproar was heard from the campers who were celebrating their recent win. Looks like I don't have to go to camp half blood because I'm already there.

Chiron galloped towards me with a questioning look showing on his face.

"Are you new? We're these monsters after you?" he asked genuinely worried.

"Yeah I'm new." I stated simply, not too sure what else to say.

"Well follow me to camp so we can talk" he headed towards the camp, "what's your name?" he asked.

I looked around and saw the same girl from the woods staring at me. I threw her a kind smile and turned to Chiron. "Perseus Jackson. But please just call me Percy."

His head snapped to me, a shocked expression showing and I soon started to get worried about his eyes popping out of their sockets. The I saw everything get washed in a sea green light which made everyone gasp. Chiron's gaze moved to just above my head and his eyes widened even more, which I didn't think would have been possible. Curiosity took control of my actions and made me look up. When I did I saw the fading image of Poseidon's Trident.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God!"Chiron's voice boomed throughout the camp causing everyone to drop to a knee in a bow. Great... This is gonna be fun.

**A/N that's chapter 3 out of the way. Still willing to accept ideas that you guys. Also if you have any questions, please just ask and I will answer them. If you read this then please review telling my what you feel about the first 3 chapters so far. I don't care if their negative comments because I can then see what I'm doing wrong and learn from it. One last thing, I'm thinking about making this a Percy x Zoë story as you have probably guessed. If you guys won't want that, tell my what you do want and I'll change my plans :) catch y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 4 ~

PERCY POV

"Can't you just shut up!" After hearing two people arguing for the last 5 minutes I finally snapped. It doesn't help that my head feels like a volcano has just erupted inside. I opened my eyes and that's when I realised I don't remember going to sleep. Looking to my left and then my right, i realised that the was only 3 people in this room, filled with empty beds. An infirmary? what am I doing here?

"You jerk! Where the hell have you been! I thought you were dead...we all did!" My eyes flicked to the shouting girl an immediately jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace. She still had her black, punk style, hair and her electric blue eyes soon changed from anger to relief.

"Gods, I've missed you Thals." I let go and stepped back. "it's nice to see you end everything but, what am I doing here? What happened with the battle? Last I remember I was killing monsters." I knew something was up because Thalia just looked down.

Then everything made sense. The headache and the infirmary. Thalia knocked me out.

"You hit me? Why would you hit me!" I practally screamed at Thalia.

"5 years. That's how long we were worried about you, weather you were still alive or not! Then I find out that we're cousins! So yeah, I hit you. I guess you can call it realising 5 years of frustration." she yelled back. By the time she finished she was inches away from me. The look in her eyes made me take a step back a little. If there's one thing I remember about Thalia, it's that you would be an idiot if you didn't fear her.

"so you say we're cousins? How did you figure that out?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck, after a short awkward silence.

"Your the son of Poseidon... You know, my dads brother?" once she said this I was really confused.

"Poseidon? What are you talking abo..." didn't even finish my sentence before the memories from before I was knocked out came rushing back to me. But the problem is I don't remember any connection the water and I'm pretty sure Poseidon can't summon fire... I guess I might keep that a secret for a bit. "Oh yeah, I guess that's what the trident stood for."

"Hello?" a new voice rang through the room. We looked over to the door to see a hunter standing there, awkwardly, looking at me. I recognize the hunter from before when I was in the woods. I knew she recognized me too. I turned my head to see a look of disgust fixed on Thalia's face.

"What do you want, Zoë?" Thalia said, anger creeping into her voice.

"Chiron asked me to bring Perseus to the big house if you must know!" so that was her name. Zoë. Thalia was about to respond but I interrupted her.

"it's ok Thals, we'll talk later. I think we have some catching up to do." she looked like she wanted to argue but she just nodded. I turned back to Zoë and we left the infirmary.

ZOË POV

"I also wanted to thank you for before, in the woods." I said breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"It's no problem. God or not, you never treat a girl like that." He added a small smile to his reply and I surprised myself by smiling in return.

"I'm sorry, I know you just got here but I need your help...with a quest. " I could tell that the request caught him off guard.

"What? Why would a hunter want help from me? I'm sure you would prefer someone else to join you on a quest."

"I'm not going to lie. Yes Infact i would prefer to take a team of hunters. But unfortunately the prophecy asked for a son of the sea to lead the quest. There's only two sons of Poseidon. You and Cameron." I said spitting out the last name with disgust.

"I just got here. Why not take Cameron?" he asked obviously oblivious to the venom in my voice when saying his name.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother is pretty much the definition on a man us hunters hate. He would be dead already if he wasn't Poseidon's son. Plus the prophecy said, _The huntress must repay a recent debt, For the son of the sea to lead this quest. _Cameron has never done anything for anyone but himself and that girl, Annabeth."

"Annabeth? Daughter of Athena?" he asked, taken back by the name.

"yeah... Why?" confusion sloped through my mind as I watched him mumble under his breath.

"I thought she died... " That's the only thing he said loud enough for me to hear.

"Percy, this is important! I think I know what the prophecy means... You saved my life and I don't think I can repay you for that. But I can give you this and hope that it's protects you and save you in battle." I took the hairpin out of my hair and chanted softly under my breath. I watched as it glowed brightly and when the light died down I was holding a bronze pen. I uncapped the pen and watched it grow into the sword Anaklusmos, the object that contains my immortality. I handed the sword to the awe struck demigod and smiled. This time I knew I was giving this great weapon to the right man. I could tell he would be a greater hero then what Hercules ever was.

PERCY POV

I was speechless. This definately was not what I was expecting. I took the sword and watched to shrink back into a pen. "I don't know what to say Zoë."

"Don't say anything. I may never get to save your life but this is the best I can do." she said softly. That's when I realised that she wasn't acting cold towards me like hunters are known to do towards all males. Why not me?

"thank you. And I would be honored to join you on your quest." with that I broke into a massive grin and we continued towards the big house.

~AT THE BIG HOUSE~

"How's Sally?" Chiron was pacing around the room whilst he threw occasional glances in my direction.

"what! How do you know my mum?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"She was one of the best blacksmiths this camp has seen, being a child of Hephaestus and all."

My mum... A demigod?

"She also died 7 years ago." I said, my voice sounded cold and empty of any kind of emotion.

"I'm sorry Perseus, I didn't know." Chiron's voice full of genuine sadness.

"Please, just Percy."

"Ok well Percy, have you seen any powers you might have gotten from Hephaestus" there was a shine in his eyes that made me wonder if he knew something that only I knew.

"No. I started to doubt I was even a demigod before Poseidon claimed me." I remained calm hoping he would accept the lie.

"Are you sure? This is very important and I need to know the truth. It could be life and death." worry was creeping into his voice. Is he like this with all the campers? I wasn't too sure.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to tell the truth.

"I'm a fire user... Before I came to camp I thought I was a child of Hephaestus. Why is this so important?" I asked with a bit of confusion.

Chiron's face went pale white. He was starting to look more like a ghost instead of the Centaur that he is.

"Percy you must understand, this kind of thing hasn't happened very often. But in your case it has never happened. What you are is a tri-blood instead of a half blood. It has happened before but only with and Olympian demigod and a Minor God. But never one of the big three and an Olympian. And the fact that your a fire user means that you have more blood from Hephaestus then any other child of Hephaestus. This combined with half of you being from Poseidon can have two possible outcomes. As you grow older you could become an immortal because of you having more immortal blood then what you do with mortal blood." Chiron was slightly shaking by the time he stopped talking.

"Well that's not the worst thing that could happen, but you said two outcomes. What's the other one?" I asked curiosity entering my mind.

"We must keep this a secret for now. The campers must not know. You have to understand that right now you are probably stronger then all of the gods except the big three. All you power being contained in a mortal body might not be possible. It could cause your body to shut down and in the end, you could die. " instantly it felt like the temperature in the room dropped. A shiver ran down my spine.

Right then I knew. I wasn't going to turn immortal. I knew my mortal side was going to kill me...

**A/N bet you guys weren't expecting that. Btw I'm still looking for some feedback on this story. It's is my first so I want it to be the best it can be. I'm also still open to ideas so if you have any just speak up, and please keep reading, review, favorite and follow. It would mean a lot to me. Catch y'all later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

_**FOR REVIEWERS**_

**A/N ok now before you read this chapter, I finally got a review with a question. Also thank you rmitz53 for giving me the first review I've gotten. It's nice to see that someone, other then my brother sees potential in this story. Without that review I probably would have given up on the story and tried something else. **

**Harley-Quinn38999 asked if Percy was going to be immortal. Just so you know I'm thinking of giving him the choice of become a plain mortal, an god or immortality like the hunters of Artemis has so that his body stops ageing and stops his body from crashing. I was putting in the last option so that he isn't bound by the ancient laws. But to be honest I want the readers to decide. **

**So once you read this chapter, just do a quick review saying what you want. **

**I did get reviews asking for Pertemis so I'll think about it whilst writing this chapter and let you know in the bottem A/N.**

Chapter 5 ~

ZOË POV

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"CHIRON! OPEN UP NOW! CHIRON PLEASE!" I screamed at the front door at the big house. She had just awoken from a demigod dream. Or I guess you could say a demigod nightmare.

"Zoë?what are yo..." I didn't let him finish. I know it's not the first thing you would expect to see a hunter of Artemis do but, Zoë ran straight into Chiron arms and sobbed.

"it's Artemis..." she wailed between sobs, "she is the goddess in chains.

Chiron's eyes widened to a point where they looked like they would pop out of his head.

"That's not all... Annabeth, she is alive..."

PERCY POV

I awoke early in the morning on the beach. I couldn't stand staying in the same room as my so called 'half-brother'. After spending five minutes with him, I was about ready to bash his head into the wall of the Poseidon cabin.

This was the morning where we left on the quest. I still haven't heard what the prophecy says but Zoë seems to think I'm meant to lead the quest. I walked to the dining area in the camp to see Zoë and two other hunters and the daughter of Zeus who I spent two years on the run with. They stood as I walked to them and they met me half way.

"Phoebe, Bianca, this is Perseus" Zoë's expression was dull like she was lost in her mind.

"why are we bringing this boy?" Phoebe obvious distaste for Percy was showing in her voice.

"Zoë asked me to" I said simply. I didn't see any other way to state it.

"like Zoë would ever ask you. It's your kind that made her join the hunters. Lie again and there will be an arrow planted where the sun don... "

"he isn't lying. I asked him yesterday." Zoë stated in an emotionless tone.

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" and that is how Phoebe woke up camp half-blood.

"I have my reasons. I'll explain later. Chiron aloud us to use a camp van. Let's get out of here."

~LINE BREAK~

_"five shall go west to the godess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain_

_A long lost friend will show the trail_

_Campers, hunters combined prevail_

_The huntress must repay a recent debt_

_For the son of the sea to lead this quest_

_Although fire runs through his vanes_

_it is this fire that breaks the chains_

_The Titans curse must one withstand _

_Or Olympus will fall to the young oceans hand" _Zoë retold the prophecy for my sake. As soon as she finished, I understood why she wanted me on this quest.

We drove in silence. Thalia was up front with Zoë which means I was in the back with Bianca and Phoebe. Phoebe was constantly glaring at me like she was just waiting for me to mess up or say something wrong so that she has a reason to impale me with a couple arrows. My eyes lids started to droop and I started sleep. Well at least I was until the camps van started flying through the air and skidded along the road. I was in a daze. I didn't know which way was up. I unbuckled my seatbelt and fell to the roof. So the van was flipped upside down. I looked around and heard a groan. Zoë seemed to be the only one who was conscious.

"Zoë, drop! I'll catch you." she undid her seatbelt and dropped into my arms. I set her onto the ground and went to check on everyone else.

Clang! Clang! "ahhh! The doors stuck!" Zoë was getting really frustrated. I gently pushed her out of the way and placed my hand on the door. I imagined my hand heating up and it was set ablaze. I intensified the heat of the flames and the door started to melt. Zoë doodle there in awe of the power I was displaying. I cooled the melted door by drawing the vapor in the air to form a water blanket and dragged it over the edge of the hole.

We both exited the van and we heard a roar. A beast dropped from on top of the van which I recognised as the Minotaur.

ROAR!

I sprang into action. I uncapped riptide and made a deep slash into the Minotaurs thigh. He sang his arm and caught me in the chest. I hung onto his arm and he flung me into the air. That's when an idea came to me. Now I know your probably gonna call me stupid be I had to try it.

"flame on!" as soon as it left my lips, it echoed everywhere. And things went wrong straight away. I expected to blast through the air like the human torch from fantastic I fell. And gods it was embarrassing. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the road.

ROAR!

Somehow I crashed into the Minotaur and sent it strait to Tartarus. Lucky it softened my landing but I was still sent tumbling across the road. I felt weak and tired.

"PERCY!" Zoë ran to me and helped me to a sitting position.

I fell into a coughing fit. Blood filled my throat and splattered over my hand. It passed eventually and I regained my breath.

"Percy... What's wrong with your blood?" Zoë was obviously shaken up. I looked down and saw gold swirling around in the red. My blood was mixed with ichor. My immortal and mortal blood fighting against each other. It's has begun. I'm dying...

**A/N yeah I know. It's a short, dull chapter. Ok now it's been decided. It's going to be a Pertemis story. I still need to know Percy's fate. Remember to tell me what you want. Options are to be a god, mortal, to die or to gain partial immortality like the hunters. Remember to review, follow and favourite. Catch y'all later. **


	6. Chapter 6

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 6~

ZOË POV

His blood wasn't the first sign that something wasn't right. I mean like, since when can a son of Poseidon wield fire? They can't. So how is Percy able to?

"how did you do that?" my voice was shaking since I didn't know how to react. A son of Poseidon with the power of flames. Two opposite powers in the same body. I don't know how this is possible.

"what? Kill the Minotaur? Easy, I'm just awesome like that" a cheeky grin spread across his face for just a second before he went back to his coughing fit.

"you know that's not what I mean, boy" I figure if he is going to act smart towards me, then I'm just going to treat him like the rest.

"wake up the others, we need to keep moving. I'll explain as we continue west." he sounded weak so it was obvious that his last move wiped out his energy.

I kept this in mind to restrain myself from snapping at him for bossing me around. Then again he is meant to be leading this quest.

I walked to the upside down van to see Thalia, Phoebe and Bianca all starting to stir. After helping them off the roof (or would it still be classed as the floor?) and we went back to Percy.

PERCY POV

looking down at my blood swirling around in my hand. All the gold reflecting in the sun. How could this have not happened before? Why am I the first to have a date like this? I slowly tried to stand but my first attempt failed. I was captured in the world beginning to spin around me. Darkening until there was nothing.

"PERCY!" the scream sounded far away. I could only just recognise it as Thalia's there was nothing.

~LINEBREAK~

"Apollo, will he be ok?" I'm sure this was Thalia's voice again. Except there was worry hidden deep in there, barely noticeable. The ground beneath me was shaking and Icaould tell we were moving.

"Yes, although I will admit this is very strange. My father will need to know about this right away" I felt an overwhelming aura of power along with a sudden burst of heat and, even with my eyes closed, I could tell it was blinding. It was a good thing I didn't open my eyes when I felt regain consciousness.

I opened my eyes expecting to see the sky. Instead I looked up and saw a car, or at least the bottom of a car. I looked around to see a lot more cars both infront and behind me. I was even sitting on the hood of a car with my back leaning against the window.

"Explain. Now." usually people are worried about their friends once the lose consciousness after saving their life... Well I guess not Thalia.

"You don't wa..." I was forced to stop when another coughing fit fell apon me. Everyone except Zoë gasped at the sight of the combination of my mortal/immortal blood as this was the first time they have seen it. "want to know Thals." I finished once I stopped coughing.

""CUT THE CRAP! I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" rage was coursing through her mind and body. Her fists were clenched and electricity was sparking off her body. I knew I couldn't keep this from her. She wouldn't kill me for not telling her, but she would definitely cause me immence pain.

"Ok... " I took a deep breath and explained everything. I told them about my mother being a daughter of Hephaestus and my dad being a son of Poseidon making me a tri-blood. Then I explain how this could either make me immortal or because of my immortal and mortal blood, being an uneven mix, could tear my body apart from the inside out.

"No... " Thalia started to sob, tears building up and threatening to fall. Bianca looked a bit saddened but it was nothing compared to Thalia. Since she didn't know me, it was understandable. Zoë and Phoebe kept their emotionless facade up but that was to be expected since they were known for their hatred towards men.

"Percy, I'm sorry... I didn't know." Thalia's voice was constantly breaking whilst she tried to contain her tears.

"it's ok. None of it is your fault." as soon as I finished Thalia crushed me with a hug. It made me think of the days when Annabeth, Thalia, Luke and I were on the run. Wait! I've seen Thalia but where's Luke?

"Thalia... Where's Luke?" she jumped back with a scowl on her face. She looked even angrier then before.

"He isn't our friend anymore Percy... And if I see him again, he's a dead man!" Sunset came closer, casting a shadow across her face. There was fire burning in her eyes, except these flames didn't give off light... If anything it sucked the light from around her. It was scary and if she wanted to go after Luke, I'm not getting in her way.

**A/N Hey guys. Ok now, since school is back, I'm going to have to slow down a bit with this fanfiction. Now I'm going to admit that the other day I was starting to think this story wasn't doing too good. Then then I was how many people are actually reading it and so I started this chapter. I guess I'm saying that with more reviews, followers and favourites, the more I feel the need to write another chapter. I've been getting some good feedback and I feel great because of it. I'm still open to ideas so if you have any, just chuck them my way and I'll think about them. Catch y'all later. **


	7. Chapter 7

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 7~

ZOË POV

Apollo must have helped us with the train because by the next morning we were in New Mexico, Cloudcroft to be exact. Mountains were surrounding this little ski town. A blanket of snow was covering the everything except the roads, making the place look like its from a Christmas movie. We walked down the road, everyone being hungry, in search for a cafe or a supermarket. We all raced up the steps of the nearest coffee shop and scrambled up the steps and through the door.

We all took turns ordering which took about 15 minutes and I'm pretty sure that they're going to have to restock the display

"That comes to $73.45." the brunette behind the counter said. That's when I realised that I have no money and, from the looks of things, neither did anyone else.

K take.

"thank you very much"

We grabbed the bags and trays of food and drinks and walked out. Farther down the road everyone turned to Percy.,

"how much money do you have?" Thalia was the one to ask the question on everyones mind.

"absolutely none. Never have." everyone shot him a confused look and the air filled with 'what?'s and 'hmm?'s

'I don't know how to explain it... I just make people see what I want them too see." he explained.

"Wow. You must be very powerful if you could make it work on both demigods and demititans." Phoebe said in awe. If Phoebe is starting to be amazed by this boy, then I have a feeling that he must be better then other males.

PERCY POV

We walked through the mountain and kept walking until the land around us turned into a desert. After what felt like hours of walking, the sky started turning dark, sunset turning the ground to gold.

"What's that up ahead?" Bianca's voice was sounding tired from all the walking.

I looked up ahead and even I didn't know what it was but I don't know how I could have missed it.

"I don't know Bianca, but there's only one way to find out." I said as I started to walk a bit faster.

20 minutes later we were standing in front of huge gates.

"A junk yard?" Thalia asked.

"Not just a junk yard. It's Hephaestus'junk yard." Zoë said like it should have been obvious. "Look at the celestial bronze everywhere."

"let's just cut through, it'll be quicker then going around." Thalia suggested. Without waiting for a reply, she started walking through the gate.

_So much for me leading the quest_, I though to myself with a chuckle. We all then follow the punk styled girl through the mountains of celestial bronze trash. Ok so maybe not all the stuff was celestial bronze or trash but it is a junk yard.

"try not to touch anything, just to be safe." I saw a couple nods after I said this.

We walked and walked the junkyard for about 20 minutes before things turned sour.

We were surrounded by an explosion of sand and dust as a giant metal fist punched through the ground.

"who touched something!?" I yell to the people around me.

"I'm sorry, it was the only one Nico didn't have." I turned to see Bianca holding a doll or a figurine. I cursed under my breath and turned back to the metal giant who was now on his knees, fully free from the ground.

"get ready, this going to be easy."

We spread out and drew our weapons. Phoebe, Zoë and Bianca found places where they could easily shoot their bows whereas Thalia drew her spear. I uncapped riptide and sprang into action. I took a swipe at the giants metal leg and it barely made a dent. The arrows from the hunters were just splintering on impact and the only one doing any serious damage was Thalia. Her spear was cracking with electricity which was bouncing to the robot whenever she jabbed at it.

I willed my sword to catch fire but I was standing still too long and the robot kicked me and sent me flying into a mountain of trash. Pain erupted all over my body and, if you were wondering, now I'm extremely pissed off. I burst to flame and the ground started to shake. I leaped off the mountain of trash and sunk riptide into the robots chest. It's chest started to melt making me slide down towards the ground leaving a deep gash in its body. I pulled out my sword just before I made it to its legs and fell safely to the ground and dropped to his knee. With the last of his strength he cut off its leg at the knee. He felt himself starting to pass out from exhaustion and fell to his side. He saw the robot starting to sway and my heart felt like it stopped. The robot started to lean towards the mountain the three girls were on and fell towards them. Zoë spear tackled Phoebe and sent them both tumbling down the trash pile.

"BIANCA! MOVE! " Bianca was on her knees trying to catch her breath when I yelled to get her attention. It was too late as the metal crashed into the trash pile where Bianca was and it's eyes dimmed.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain_

Then everything went black.

**A/N That's another chapter down. Please review, follow and favourite and if you have any ideas just let me know. Until next time, catch y'all later. **


	8. Chapter 8

Survivor

At a young age, Percy Jackson descoveres that he is a demigod. After the loss of his mother, he is put on the streets untill he meets others like him. Lead by a satar to halfblood hill where a demigod camp is being disguised as a strawberry farm,he finds out that he is destined for greater things in his life and to be the most powerful being other then the creator, chaos.

**This is my first fanfic so just read it with an open mind. I have lots of plans for this story so please read and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Chapter 8~

PERCY POV

The sounds of a forge was echoing all around me. Everything I could see seemed to be a shade of red, orange or black. The heat was intence but I knew that it wouldn't harm me even if I decided to bathe in the fiery embers of the forge in front of me.

To one side of the forge was a figure using a hammer and an anvil, smashing down onto a red hot strip of bronze. At first sight, you would probably think the figure was a monster because of its size, bronze leg, masses of hair and the oddly shaped face. But because of my surroundings I realised, the monster is Infact a god. Hephaestus.

On instinct, I shielded my eyes as a golden Flash appeared and I thought I was going crazy since when I saw the light dim, I saw myself but older, around maybe 30.

"what reasons do you have for being in my presence, Poseidon?" Hephaestus' voice was a rather gravelly noise which would be from all the smoke coming from the forge. Then I realised that threw second god was inactivated my father.

"we must talk about Perseus. I cannot allow his life to burn out because of your power of flames." my father has never contacted me before and now he's trying to find a way to save me? Doesn't seem right to me.

"if I remember correctly, it is my power that the boy would have received no matter what. There for it is the ocean which is putting out the light within him. It is you who has caused his death." Poseidon was shocked at Hephaestus'statement, seeing the truth in his words.

"I understand. But he is under both of our care. Don't you see the potential in him. One forth of the blood running through his body comes from you. Already his control over fire is stronger then any fire user demigod ever to step foot on earth. We haven't even seen him try to craft yet. I can only hope his power over the sea is anything like what it is over flames. But the way he is right now, I don't see him surviving until his next birthday. He need to think of something. Please... " Poseidon sounded close to tears which really caught Hephaestus'attention.

"I have an idea Poseidon... I will work on a device which will dampen one power whilst he uses another. So when he uses flames, he can't call on the sea. When he calls on the sea, fire will not aid him. It will take a bit but it will be done. Keep in mind that this isn't permanent. It will extend his life line but only by 5 years max."

"thank you Hephaestus. We will find a way to save him. I believe he will be a great hero, once who will put all the children of Zeus too shame. He will make us proud." a tear slid down the side of Poseidon's face as Hephaestus simply nodded his head. That was the last thing I saw before everything around me started to spin. I became dizzy pretty quick and when I thought I was going to pass out, I woke up...

It was just a dream... And yet it wasn't just a dream.

"how lo... How long was I out?" when I spoke it felt like razors were having a disco in my throat... Not fun.

"couple hours... Better then last time." Thalia offered her hand with a worried look written all over her face. I accepted her help and she pulled me to my feet. Instantly my head started spinning and I dropped back to my knees. A familiar feeling overwhelmed me and I was coughing. Pain spreading through my throat and lungs. After what seemed like 10 minutes, finally stopped coughing and opened my eyes to the ground covered in blood. Red and gold mixing together, fighting for dominance.

I looked up to see who was left in this god damned quest. Phoebe was going through the mountain of trash, which the metal giant it's sleeping peacefully on, trying to find Bianca. Zoë and Thalia were watching me with a worried expressions.

"we have too ke..*cough*.. Keep moving. The prophecy told us this would happen. We don't ha... "

"WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BOY! BIANCA WAS JOINING THE HUNT AND WE DON'T LEAVE OUR SISTERS BEHIND! " Phoebe interrupted me mid sentence and continued ranting about the hunt and Bianca. Truthfully, I was afraid. Not of Phoebe but of Zoë joining her. To my relief, she didn't.

"he is right Phoebe, the prophecy said this would happen and their is no changing that."

Phoebe settled at Zoë reasoning with her, thankfully. She huffed in annoyance and jumped into the cab of a rusty pick up truck.

"Zoë, you should probably drive. I don't feel safe sitting with Phoebe." I suggested. Zoë just nodded and jumped in the car. Thalia and I just jumped in the back and we drove.

**A/N hey guys. I just wanted to say that next chapter will skip straight to where Artemis gets saved. Also I have a new idea forming for the story so the name will probably be getting changed. I'll let you guys know. Review, favorite and follow and I'll catch y'all later. **


End file.
